


Giygas' Lullaby

by Moodys_Shuffle



Category: Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings, Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moodys_Shuffle/pseuds/Moodys_Shuffle
Summary: In MOTHER 2 and MOTHER 3, a scene occurs where the parents of the protagonist overlook and name their child. They discuss their hopes for them. What if that scene was in MOTHER...and further developed the tragic villain of the game?
Kudos: 3





	Giygas' Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> For extra ambience, have this playing, the Toy Box version of the MOTHER 1 Eight Melodies from the MOTHER 1+2 remix album: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vZTo0-A94iE

_...Giygas…_

_...Giygas…_

Giygas.

That’s what I want to name him.

...Giygas?

Why would ya wanna give it such a strange, alien name like that?

Well, he’s not exactly human, is he?

Ya got me there, but…

Why not name him something a little more normal?

Why not name him after me? I’ve always wanted a Junior!

No, no, no...I want a name evocative of what he is.

Think about it, George. No one else on Mother Earth has a

child like this! A baby from beyond the stars!

He should have a name that sounds like it.

...I dunno, Maria. I don’t like it.

It’s too strange.

What about you, Giygas?

What do you think of the name?

…

…

…

It’s a baby, Maria.

Even if it was human, it wouldn’t understand ya.

Hum…

Giygas…

I know we’re not your real parents, but…

We’ll look after you just the same, okay, Giygas?

…

Oh, he’s wagging his tail!

He must like the name!

Do you like it?

Do you like your name, Giygas?

Oh, George, he’s wagging his tail so hard!

Well, I’ll be.

Heck, if he likes the name, I guess it’s alright…

Still wouldn’t mind a George Jr. someday, though.

He’s so cute.

I want to cherish him forever.

I just know he’s going to do great things…

…

…

…

Huh?  
  
Maria, look…!

The flowerpot, it’s…

...it’s floating!

Agh, and that baby’s crying is so shrill!

Giygas…?

Giygas, are you…?

All the paintings are flyin’ off the walls, Maria!

I need to calm him down.

I know...I know just the thing…!

Giygas, please listen!

_Take a melody,_

_Simple as can be,_

_Give it some words and,_

_Sweet harmony,_

_Raise your voices,_

_All day long now,_

_Love grows strong now,_

_Sing a melody of love, oh love_

…

…

…

...at least he’s stopped crying.

We’ll have to replace all these frames...clean up all this dirt….

...what was that?

...Maria?

What did _it_ just do?

**Author's Note:**

> Over the years, Giygas has become one of my favorite villains because of everything that isn't explicitly said about him and his motivations. There is a lot you can read into and piece together in the first two MOTHER games to form a greater picture on a villain who seems painfully simple at first. I wanted to bring some of that extra complexity I've read into clearer focus with a short scene taking after scenes in the latter two games. Hopefully some of what I love about Giygas, George, and Maria as characters comes through here.
> 
> If you wonder why I refer to him as Giygas instead of Giegue, the reasons are twofold:  
> 1) Giegue and Giygas are the same person, with the same name localized in different ways. The original name is Gyiyg, and this is what he's called in both games in their original Japanese. I prefer the name Giygas, and it's the one more people are familiar with, so i just refer to both forms as such.  
> 2) Giygas is the name used in Tomato's MOTHER translation for the GBA version. This is the translation I far and away prefer, so I base anything MOTHER 1-related on it. It's more accurate, more faithful, and just kinda better written.
> 
> Also, I've never really posted on AO3 before, so I don't know what tags I should be including, I'm very confused, someone please help.


End file.
